Professional Dance
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: George ends up in the Moulin Rouge with the most beautiful dancer giving him a lap dance. Lucky man, right? -Not Canon Compliant-


**Title:** Professional Dance  
**Pairing:** George Weasley/Gabrielle Delacour  
**Rating:** light R  
**Prompt:** "Meet me in the Red Room" by Amiel, Moulin Rouge, and "On the brink of insanity and God I love it"  
**Word Count:** 558  
**Beta:** Thank you **tania_sings** !  
**Warnings:** Sexy dancing? Teasing.  
**Summary: **George ends up in the Moulin Rouge with the most beautiful dancer giving him a lap dance. Lucky man, right?  
**A/N:** Originally written for **hp_humpdrabbles** but I couldn't take more words out to meet the world limit. This was even a bit longer than it is now. Also for Week #34 on **fandom_fridays** :)

* * *

**Professional Dance**

People said there was nothing like Paris at night, and George couldn't bring himself to disagree. Celebrating the grand opening of the second international branch of WWW brought more light and glamour to the seductive evening. And nothing said glamour like the Moulin Rouge.

As soon as he stepped inside the vestibule and the cloud of smoke discipated a bit, George saw the almost nude women dancing on the stage with huge feathers on their heads. Eyeing at the feathery crests that made Auntie Muriel's old hats look discreet, he was guided by another lady to a table.

After quite a few drinks, the lights were out and a man's voice echoed in the room. The French words were quickly translated into his broken English.

"It's time for our star! Ladies and gentlemen, I present you...Miss...Gabrielle!"

The crowd roared in excitement as the lights focused on Gabrielle's flawless body.

"Tonight is a night for celebration! I was told a famous English businessman is in the room, yes? George, would you join me up here?" she said into the mic while pointing at him.

Startled, George tried to avoid everyone's glances as two ladies escorted him to the stage.

"Just enjoy, George," she whispered in her enticing French accent as she made him sit on a chair in the middle of the stage.

"I'd rather see from my table-"

"None of that, _amour_," Gabrielle whispered licking his ear and kissing his lips ever so softly.

Leaving him breathless, her blonde hair hit his face as she turned in time with the music and started singing to the audience.

_I'll meet you in the red room,  
Close the door and dim the lights.  
I will be yours truly  
If indeed the price is right._

_So throw your sword, be my king,  
Let your passions rise and sing.  
Just show me the diamonds  
And I'll let you wear my ring._

Turning back to him, Gabrielle started dancing seductively as she sang to him alone.

_So just lay down beside me,  
Let us consummate._

Sitting in his lap, her hands started caressing his chest, opening several of the buttons of his shirt. His cock twitched in excitement as Gabrielle rubbed her perfect little bum against the tent in his trousers. Her soft hands travelled south until they made contact with his zipper.

_I know you're bursting,  
Let me help you deflate._

Skillfully stroking his erection through his trousers, she continued singing to him. Her warm breath against his face made it hard for him not to grab her and Disapparate right then and there into his hotel room.

_If you want to plug in  
For a high-voltage connection,  
Show me cold hard cash  
And I will turn on my affection._

Her steady strokes suddenly stopped as she turned to face the ausdience. Straddling his hips, she started bouncing in his lap, emanating the hottest moans George had ever heard.

"_Do you wanna help out_?" she said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "_I'll let you,_" she continued pointing at her full breasts.

Groaning and bucking his hips against her, George forgot all about the audience watching the show and started massaging her breasts as she kept moaning and dancing against him. However, it wasn't a minute later than she pushed his hands away, sending him a wink. "_Just a little_."

Gabrielle continued dancing and singing as the curtains closed in front of him. George was no longer part of the show and his pride was grateful for that. Horny, he tried looking for the exit in the dark.

"_Monsieur_!" a dancer ran to him with paper on her hand. "For you."

"Thanks."

Confused, George read the note.

_I'll really meet you in the Red Room, George Weasley._

_xxx  
Gabby_

This girl would be the death of him. He was on the brink of insanity and Merlin he loved it!

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
